Viviendo En Una Plegaria
by Alan Spencer
Summary: Taylor no consigue poderes en el casillero. Sigue yendo a Winslow, y cuando Emma se burla sobre como lo paso tras muerte de su madre, no puede mas y la ataca. Eso atrae la atención de Shadow Stalker.


**/1.**

El ritual progreso con entusiasmo.

Ellas la insultaban, agrupadas para que pareciera que estaban conversando entre todas, la voces justo lo bastante altas para que lo pudiera oír pero no tanto como para atraer la atención de los demás. La habían puesto contra la esquina, literal y figuradamente. Pero de todos modos, no tenía la energía necesaria para resistir. Estaba agotada. Cansada de todo. Inclinada contra la ventana, meramente espero a que terminara. Espero su breve respiro antes de descenderse a ese infierno, como había sido su vida durante este ultimo tiempo. Una y otra vez.

Gladly dejo el aula, con una pila de carpetas bajo un brazo. Me miro a los ojos. La diatriba de las chicas no se detuvo ni por un instante aunque no les separaba ni un metro, tenía que estar oyendo todos y cada uno de los insultos. Le miro a los ojos. Por un momento, Taylor se permitió pensar que por una vez las cosas iban a salir como deberían. Que se haría justicia. Pero se fue sin hacer nada, dejando una mirada de pena como si eso valiera de algo.

Tras el incidente del casillero, había pensado que, por muy crueles que hubieran sido con ella, finalmente verían que se habían pasado de la raya y al menos la dejarían en paz. El odiado ritmo del día a día continuo en cuanto volvió al instituto, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No quería pensar en eso, era un agujero negro que podía adsorber su alma, pero como no iba a hacerlo, ¿en una situación como esta? Sus agitados pensamientos eran ruido blanco, y los únicos momentos de claridad en su furia creciente tenían _eso_ como punto focal, una especie de representación física de todo lo que estaba mal en su vida desde hacía allá mas de un año y medio.

Hubo una luz en medio de ese sufrimiento, el peor día de su vida. La esperanza de obtener poderes, una manera de salir a la superficie antes de que acabara ahogada. Nada. Nada. Nada. Y volvió a arrastrarse a este instituto, al tormento que le hacía olvidar que estaba viva, por ninguna razón en absoluto. Desde hace días, estaba pensando en…

"¿Que pasa, Taylor?" Emma dijo. Su voz la sobresaltado, se había acercado. Ella se preparo para lo que se avecinaba. "Pareces triste. ¿Tanto que vas a llorar hasta quedarte dormida durante una semana seguida?"

Nada le había preparado para eso.

Algo… algo en su mente empezó a agrietarse. Al principio, se había resistido a este tratamiento. Era algo malo, debía ser corregido. Había creído con certeza de que se acabaría pronto. Parte de ella había esperado que Emma y ella volverían a estar juntas, a reír juntas, y dejarían eso de lado. El sistema le fallo. El dolor le abrió los ojos, permitiendo que viera que lo que estaba amenazando con engullir su vida era una parte común de la sociedad. Quería saber porque, eso era todo, pero no tenían la decencia de eso siquiera.

Pensamientos que no había examinado, desde que su esperanza había sido quebrada, volvieron a su mente.

No existía una razón que explicara porque era su victima. Aunque Emma participa en el acoso con lo que parecía ser un odio personal, instigando a los demás, en realidad cualquier persona habría bastado. Ella acabo con este papel porque era una presa conveniente. El fundamental problema de los humanos. Cada uno, consciente de si mismo y de su propia mortalidad, busca pertenecer y al mismo tiempo ser mas que los demás. Alguien especial.

Sabiendo que nadie se preocupaba de ella, que podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana y no serían castigadas, satisfacía ese deseo arraigado en la mayor parte de la humanidad. Eso era todo. Justificaciones no eran necesarias para hacer cumplir el orden de la sociedad. Despreciar al bicho raro exiliado del mundo no era algo porque lo que se tuvieran que sentir mal. Por su codicia, estaban destruyendo la vida de una persona como si no tuviera importancia.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la respuesta, ese algo en su mente, al borde del colapso, finalmente estallo.

Hubo un crujido ensordecedor, a sus oídos como el disparo de una pistola.

Le tomo un instante darse cuenta de que fue el sonido de su puño impactando contra el rostro de Emma. Pillada desprevenida, cayo al suelo de culo con un jadeo de sorpresa.

Eso…

Esa escena, que había pasado ya cientos de veces, ahora del revés, el agresor en el suelo mirándola con incredulidad y confusión, hincho su pecho de satisfacción. Necesitaba mas.

Eso sorprendió al grupo, y se retiraron como si tuvieran miedo de ella. Pero apenas era consciente de que lo pasaba a su alrededor. Su visión era un túnel con Emma al otro lado.

"Te matare." esas palabras se escaparon de entre sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que iba en serio. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Hija de puta, te matare."

Con un grito histérico que era difícil creer que viniera de su propia garganta, se lanzo sobre ella antes de que pudiera responder.

Taylor era floja, nunca se había peleado con nadie antes, pero detalles como esos no importaban. La presa había caído y todo lo que mantuvo dentro de ella era un dolor crudo, reciente, empujándola a que le hiciera pagar por todas y cada una de las cosas que le había hecho.

Por una alguna razón, su grupito de amigas no estaba interfiriendo, ni siquiera Sophia. Era como si la escuela estuviera abandonada, salvo ellas dos. Eso le provoco un ataque de risa.

"Hija de puta, por una vez eso no va en tu favor, ¿eh?" Taylor dijo, respirando agitadamente. Le había dado un puñado de buenos golpes, su cara ya no estaba para salir en las portadas de las revistas. Esos ojos tan hermosos estaban ennegrecidos por el miedo, el miedo a _ella_ , que los teñía. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello.

Y apretaron.

Era una estupidez, su fuerza física era insignificante, pero esto iba de desquitarse, liberar toda su miseria y frustración sobre la persona que estaba detrás de toda.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Eran los profesores, alertados por la conmoción, o quizás porque una de ellas había ido a avisar. La verdad es que no importaba. Sospechaba que eso no hubiera ocurrido, si hubiera sido ella quien estuviera recibiendo los golpes de Emma, pero lo dejo estar. Fijo la mirada en su antigua amiga. La miraba con otra expresión. Confusión. Cierto miedo.

 _Ya no soy un gusano que puedas aplastar cuando y cuanto quieras. ¿Como te sienta eso? ¿Dime, Emma? ¿Como te sienta?_

No muy bien, eso estaba claro.

Les reunieron en el despachó de la directora, y empezó el juego. Podía verlo en ellos, sabían a quien querían culpar, y el resto del proceso era encontrar las razones para justificarlo.

Tuvo el valor para resistir, pero en realidad nada había cambiado. El Sistema seguía girando sobre sus ruedas oxidadas.

Cuando llamaron su nombre, se levanto de la silla, cogiendo su abrigo, y salio sin perder tiempo en ponérselo. Ignoro las voces detrás de ella que le pedían que volviera. Nunca mas, se prometió. Joder, nunca mas.

Solo cuando puso una buena distancia entre ella y el instituto, dejo que volvieran a caer sus lagrimas.

* * *

No por primera vez, Taylor agradeció que su padre no estuviera en casa la mayoría del tiempo. No quería verle ahora. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Fue directamente a su cuarto, y se dejo caer en la cama. Tenía la sensación de ser una muñeca de trapo, a la que le han removido la paja usado como relleno. Cuando dejo de moverse, los restos de fuerza que quedaban en su cuerpo se evaporaron.

Emma… había disfrutando haciéndole daño. Lo mirara como lo mirara, era un hecho que no podía negar. Estaba segura de que su madre habría estado orgullosa de que se defendiera por si misma, pero al mismo tiempo le habría disgustado lo que había hecho. Esa linea de pensamiento era demasiado dura para soportar, mas aun en su frágil estado. Como estaba acostumbrado, encerró eso en el fondo de su mente.

Para ella, el mundo, que parecía haberse estancado, avanzo con rapidez. Su padre estaría apunto de volver a casa.

Sería difícil actuar como sino pasara nada, como las demás veces.

Tenía que estar loca para siquiera pensar en eso. Había procurado lo que necesitaba, salido de casa y con cada paso que daba le parecía mas y mas difícil echarse atrás. Un cuchillo enfundado atado con correa a su cintura. Si iba a hacerlo, debería ser con una pistola aunque no supiera usarla, por si acaso. En distancias cortas no importaría mucho. Pero ya estaba hecho.

Su madre murió. Su padre permaneció, pero estaba muerto por dentro. Emma, su mejor amiga, su única amiga, le había traicionado. Sueños, esperanza para el futuro, los había tenido pero incluso eso la había dejado atrás.

Vaciá.

Como una rodadora flotando sobre una fuerte brisa, no había nada que la atara al mundo. Nada por lo que seguir.

Necesitaba ese algo, y en su búsqueda, tanto su mente como su corazón se habían fijado en su niñez. El único lugar seguro en la gran autopista de la vida. Vagando por las partes malas de la ciudad-lo que en Brockton Bay, atestada de crímenes, era una designación extremadamente relativa-, vio dos matones robando a una mujer en un callejón y.. seguro que listos para hacer algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Por la manera en que vestían, aunque eso no aseguraba nada, supuso que no estaba afilados a ninguna de las tres principales bandas criminales.

Héroes, ayudar a la gente. Su ídolo Alexandria. Si ayudaba a alguien, por lo menos tendría algo por lo que sentirse orgullosa. Otras personas se darían cuenta de que existía y la valorarían. Eso era todo la recompensa que deseaba.

Taylor saco el cuchillo y agarro el mango con fuerza. Había llegado hasta este punto, no podía retractarse ahora. Y se moría en el intento… que estuviera en esta situación demostraba claramente que no tenía nada que sacrificar. No temía morir.

Se acerco. No la oyeron venir. El miedo de la mujer, las burlas de los matones, la escena en si le dio fuerza e hizo su agarre firme.

Hundió el cuchillo en el cuello del matón mas cercano, quien tenía una pistola presionada contra la garganta de la mujer. Ella era alto, asique fue un movimiento sencillo y rápido. El sonido de la carne separada por el filo del cuchillo fue nauseabundo. Y la sangre derramada, de un rojo tan intenso que lleno su visión.

Estaba muerto. Había golpeado con precisión, esa no era una herida de la que se pudiera recuperar. Lo había hecho, con sus propios manos, y solo había tomado un instante. Parecía increíble que hace unos segundos estuviera vivo, y ahora podía darse muerto.

Desaparecería.

A las profundidades de la oscuridad, como ella había desaparecido en el casillero.

Taylor tiro del cuchillo hacia atrás, profundizando la herida al sacarlo. Como si eso fuera todo lo que le estaba manteniendo en pie, el matón se desplomo con una mano sobre su herida. Ella miro al otro. La sorpresa fue breve, consumida por ira.

En vez de sacar un arma, fue a la pistola tirada en el suelo. Taylor se movió para interceptarlo.

Recibió una oleada de dolor.

Al instante siguiente, estaba en el suelo, luchando para respirar. Le había dado un buen puñetazo en el pecho. El matón la miro, con la pistola en la mano. Poco podía hacer cuando la situación había llegado hasta este punto. Se hubiera rendido, pero la mujer, atrapada por el miedo, no había aprovechado su oportunidad para huir. Si lo hacía, su muerte no valdría de nada.

Aunque había recibido un golpe tan fuerte, de alguna manera había mantenido el agarre de su cuchillo.

"Me preguntaba si serías una Capa, pero si lo eres, si eres una especie de Tinker, escogiste la pelea equivocada. Eres un bicho horrendo, pero tomaras el sitio de esta mujer. Te haré sufrir de lo lindo antes de volarte los sesos." sonrió cruelmente. "Que mas da. De todos modos, un coño es un coño. Venga, enseñame que esconde esa..."

Taylor se abalanzo sobre el, esperando pillarlo por sorpresa. El matón agarro su brazo, y aparto el cuchillo de su cuerpo. Se hecho a reír. Eso intensifico su deseo de matarle.

"No seas tan ansiosa, zorra estúpida." forcejeo, pero ese hombre le quito el cuchillo de las manos con facilidad, y la tiro al suelo. Se puso a horcajadas sobre ella. Metió la pistola en su enfunda, y la sujeto contra el suelo con su mano libre, sin la necesidad de aplicar mucha fuerza por lo que parecía. "Pelea todo lo que quieras. Cuanto mas rápido aprendes a ser obediente, mejor para ti."

Rajo su camisa negra con el cuchillo. Solo la camisa, no tenía necesidad de llevar un sujetador.

"Vaya. La niña no tiene ni tetas. Se veía venir, pero es una verdadera lastima." se acerco a su pecho descubierto. Mientras trazaba una linea ondulante con el cuchillo, por encima de su piel, como para dejar claro en que posición estaba, retorció uno de sus pezones con un dedo y se lo llevo a la boca.

Vale, vale. Intento tranquilizarse. Aun podía mover las piernas, y las manos. Podía salir de esta, con suerte. Sus esfuerzos por liberarse claramente solo le excitaron mas.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Al menos la mujer finalmente había escapado, pero… no quería morir, así no. Darse cuenta de que la vida aun tenía cierto valor para ella, en el momento cuando no había vuelta atrás, fue la sensación mas cruel que había experimentado nunca. Peor que los toques de ese hombre. Era estar en el casillero otra vez, pero sabiendo que se había metido dentro bajo su propia voluntad. Que solo podía culparse a ella misma. No iba a morir así, se rehusaba a aceptar ese final.

Algo atravesó el aire.

Vio algo hundido en el pecho del hombre, que estaba mirando la herida con incredulidad. Una flecha de ballesta. Un segundo disparo, por el ojo derecho, hizo que cayera hacía atrás y fuera de ella. La sangre le salpico, viscosa y terriblemente caliente. Retrocedió, hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared. Una chica apareció en el suelo del callejón, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, llevando una ballesta en la mano. Le tomo un instante reconocerla como Shadow Stalker, una de los Wards.

Ella le había salvado. Un verdadero héroe la había salvado.

Se acerco a ella, y extendió una mano. La cogió, tiro de ella arriba.

"Gracias." Taylor logró decir.

"¿Que paso aquí, exactamente?" Shadow Stalker dijo, su tono hosco. "Necesito los detalles."

"Hubo… esta mujer. Querían robarla y… y violarla." decir esa palabra hizo que se sintiera enferma, devolvió a su mente el momento de manera incómodamente vivida, pero se obligo a hacerlo. "Intente detenerlos."

"Personas como yo estamos aquí para basura como esa, ¿sabes? O la policía. Mira..." se quito la capa y la puso contra las manos de ella. "Toma, tapate. Luego sentemos a hablar."

Taylor lo hizo.

"Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad? Por..."

"¿Matar a ese matón? No me jodas, no soy ninguna santa. El Protectorado no tiene porque saber nada de esto. Solo quiero hablar. Dime tu nombre."

"Taylor Hebert." apretando con fuerza la capa contra su cuerpo, la siguió mas adentro del callejón. Tomaron asiento ante la puerta trasera de uno de los edificios. "Se que fue estúpido, pero..."

"¿Estúpido? Quizás, deberías de saber manejarte y tener una pistola antes de intentar pelearte con unos matones, pero demuestra que eres una persona fuerte. Lo único que quiero saber es esto: ¿porque? Que lleva a una chica de tu edad a hacer eso. ¿Que estebás buscando?"

"Yo… durante mucho tiempo, mi vida ha sido un infierno. Malas cosas por todas partes. Si intentaba resistirme, solo empeoraba. Asique empece a ir con el flujo de las cosas. Me rendí. Era mas fácil que luchar y sufrir. Cuando miraba al futuro, tenía la terrible certeza de que sería algo similar a mi actual situación. Que no llegaría a hacer nada que mereciera la pena, que nunca podría volver a sentirme feliz. Que nunca escaparía de esos sentimientos. Pero, llego a ser demasiado. Me harte. Pensé que ayudar a alguien, sería un comienzo. Era consciente del peligro que suponía, pero no quería morir. Es solo que no esperaba salir viva de esa y tampoco me importaba. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Estaba abriendo su corazón a una extraña con una mascara negra de metal, mientras que con su padre no había vuelto a sentirse a gusto desde el accidente de coche de su madre. Menuda broma. Pero sabia que podía poner su confianza en ella, por lo que era.

"Si." suspiro. "No me gusta hablar de esto, asique te puedes considerar con suerte, Hebert. Escuchame bien. Pase por algo parecido. Fue un montón de pequeñas cosas, añadiéndose. Brockton Bay para empezar, esta ciudad podrida desde la raíz. No es bueno criarse en este sitio, y menos alguien negro como yo. Mi padrastro era un borracho y, en general, no valía para nada. Pegaba a mi madre. Temía por mi, y por mi hermana. Que acabáramos presas de alguna banda. A mi alrededor, no veía mas que mentiros escondiendo sus verdaderos rostros. No podía confiar en nadie, y sigo igual. Ese estrés llego a un punto critico, durante una _conversación_ con ese hijo de puta, y conseguí mi poder. No me di cuenta al principio."

Ella paro durante un rato, para ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Lo que quiero decir es que… en este pequeño planeta nuestro, bruto y violento, los supervivientes son los que acaban siendo los mas fuertes. Tu sobreviviste. Si quieres aprender de mi, puedes contar conmigo. Por supuesto, hay riesgos de asociarse con una parahumana. Eso depende de ti."

Taylor asintió, insegura. Shadow Stalker apunto algo en un papel, y se lo dio. Un numero.

"El numero del teléfono que me dieron. Se supone que es para asuntos de Ward, pero que coño. Esto también es un deber, el bienestar de un ciudadano." ella dijo, sardónica. "Llamame, antes de pasado mañana, si aceptas mi oferta."

Stalker se convirtió en una sombra, y paso a través de la pared.


End file.
